Quiting?
by blazing wickedness
Summary: What's going on? Helga is giving up Arnold? Or is she? pls. read and review... Pairing H
1. Ch1 Tears

A/N: Thoughts are italicized...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 Tears

* * *

A seventeen-year-old Helga G. Pataki rests her head on her hands. Of course, this was a _bad_ move on her part.

"Ms. Pataki I would suggest that you do not sleep during my class..." came a booming voice. "…and you would do well _not_ to do it in front of me."

Even before she raised her head, she knew whom that voice belong to... Mrs. Webber. She was the most terrifying English teacher she has ever met.

"Oh bugger!" she mumbled hoping Mrs. Webber didn't hear her. But alas, luck was not on her side.

"What was that Ms. Pataki?" asked Mrs. Webber maliciously.

"Nothing Mrs. Webber." She replied doing her best to look innocent.

"Look at me." Mrs. Webber ordered.

Reluctantly, she did. She knew she was a great actress or at the very least a great _liar_. The best really, in her opinion as well as other people's.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Webber wasn't one of those people.

Mrs. Webber looked at her skeptically then said, "I don't believe it was nothing." Turning to look at the class she asked, "Has any of you heard what Ms. Pataki said?"

"I do! I do!" Rhonda said while waving her hand in the air like the bloody tattletale that she is.

Apparently, Rhonda still hasn't forgiven her for humiliating her during lunch.

Helga glared at her.

She glared back.

"Helga said bugger!" Rhonda alleged.

"No, I didn't. I said rubber." She quickly answered and gave Rhonda a death glare as if daring her to say something.

"I thought, Ms. Pataki, that you _never_ said anything in the first place." She continued with a malevolent glint in her eyes. "Were you, perhaps, _lying_?"

She knew she didn't stand a chance at this point. She never did against that old hag.

"It wasn't- I just…" she trailed of noticing that Mrs. Webber was gleaning with mirth.

_Ah fuck it!_ She thought.

"I guess I was. Thought you'd be too stupid to notice it, though." She said with a slight cock of her head. "Guess you learn something new everyday, huh?"

She gave her the most smug grin she could muster milking this moment for all its worth.

After all, she might not make it through tomorrow if Mrs. Webber's glare was anything to go by.

"So Ms. Pataki, I guess I was right all along, like I _always_ am." Mrs. Webber paused for effect glare still in place. "I will not tolerate that kind of behavior from you... from any of you. I will give you a-"

BBRRIIINGG!

The bell signaling the end of classes interrupted Mrs. Webber.

Every student bolted towards the door to freedom. Everyone except a certain blond-haired female that is held by a very frenzied teacher.

"-like I was saying" Mrs. Webber continued, "I will give you a one- well, let's make it a two-_no_- a _three_ hour detention. I don't tolerate liars Ms. Pataki. And you have all three hours to learn it. Please take a sit."

She stood there shocked.

_Three?!_

_Three hours worth of detention!!!!_

_That bloody good for nothing hag!_

Mrs. Webber sat on her desk with a very satisfied grin.

She was so close... so close to liberty.

"What are you waiting for Ms. Pataki? Have you perhaps forgotten how to sit? Just like you've forgotten your manners?" Mrs. Webber leered.

Fuming, she sat down and waited for the endless boredom she was about to experience.

She'll make her pay even if it was the last thing she'd _ever_ do!

* * *

While walking out the classroom preoccupied with ways she would like to torture a _certain_ someone, she caught a glimpse of two silhouettes talking.

_Probably two people who has an incontrollable raging hormone. Wonder who it is? This is going to be a good piece of information. _Helga thought gleefully her spirit lifting up a bit at the thought of a juicy blackmail.

"What is the ever so important thing that you want to tell me, Arnold?" asked a female voice.

Helga's jaw dropped.

_Lila and Arnold are the two people who have an incontrollable raging hormone. _

What are they even doing here three hours after school let out?

"Umm... well, Lila... I've been... er... thinking." Arnold finished lamely.

"What ever so about?" Lila asked again.

"Umm... you see... er... you know that I've liked you liked you for a long time, right?"

Realization dawned on Lila's eyes. "Arnold you know that I onl-"

Arnold interrupted. "Wait... you see I... er... I don't like you like you anymore... I... I..."

Helga's prayers were answered. Arnold doesn't like Lila. He doesn't like her.

_Alleluia. Alleluia. Alleluia. Allelu-_

"I'm in love with you!" Arnold blurted.

Everything stopped... and the next second, everything came crashing down on Helga.

_Arnold can't love Lila. He CAN'T love her. HE CAN'T!  
_  
"Look I really am in love with you. Please just give me a chance. Just...Just... Just go out with me. And if you hate it I won't bother you again. _Please…_" Arnold begged.

_Of all the bloody rotten luck…_

"Arnold, I'm really sorry but I... I can't." Lila stuttered lowering her head.

"Why, Lila? Just tell me why? _Why_?" Arnold begged.

She wanted to run. Turn away from this and just _run_. But she couldn't.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from Arnold's broken look.

"I don't want to betray... Hel... someone."

Helga held her breath.

A minute of eerie silence passed.

Finally Arnold asked pleadingly "Don't you love me or _even_ just like me?"

"I... I..."

Tears began falling in Lila's eyes and Arnold embraced her frame and tried to soothe her with words.

Helga didn't want to listen Arnold comfort Lila. She can't. Finally able to tear her eyes away from the scene, she ran as fast and quietly as she could... wanting to get out of here.

_Don't! _

Helga told herself.

_DON'T CRY! _

Too late...

Tears were already falling.

* * *

A/N: Should I continue? Please tell me what you think... It would be greatly apreciated... 


	2. Ch2 Relinquish

A/N: Thoughts are italicized…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 Relinquish

* * *

She didn't know how she got there or how long she's been sitting on the docks and frankly, she doesn't really care.

_Stupid_! Helga mentally scolded herself.

She knew it was too good to be true. She just knew it.

Arnold not _like_ Lila?

She scoffed. Embarrassed that she believed it… even for a moment.

All hope that was in her vanished when those words she longed to hear for a long time came out from his perfect mouth only for Lila.

For Lila! Not for her to hear but for Li-la.

She knew Arnold _'liked'_ Lila. But she always kept telling herself that it was just an infatuation.

A childish crush.

Of course, Arnold's anything but a child. He outgrew his football-shaped head and now its normal. Thanks to puberty, he had grown taller and now standing at 6 ft, a good three inches taller than Helga. He is now considered the hottest and sexiest guy in school.

(A/N: Anyway... back to the point)

She thought it was something he would grow out of eventually. However, now that he says he's in love with Lila there's just no hope for her whatsoever.

_Maybe he'll never love or just even like me. Maybe he'll always love Lila to notice me. Like I will to him. I waited fourteen fucking years for him! And maybe I always will. _She thought bitterly. _I'm so pathetic! _

She knew she should just give up. She's never going to get him. She's never going to call him mine.

She can never _have_ him.

_Still it was nice imagining him as mine someday. _A voice in her head said.

She sighed, an exhausted sigh.

_Well, I guess this is it. _

_I give up._

_I quit._

_It's over._

She's not going to make him fall for her anymore. Or try to make him notice her. Or try to get his attention.

What's the point anyway? She already told him what she felt. And what does he do? Gives her a chance to escape.

_Me, being the coward that I am, took it. _She thought.

They both agreed it was all in the 'heat of the moment'.

Since then, they never talk about it. She still bullies him, taunt him, tease him, call him names, but not as much as before. She even makes it a point not to be alone with him fearing that she might do something... _stupid_.

She can't believe she wasted fourteen years of her so-called life... waiting for him. Hoping. Wishing. Doing numerous of fruitless attempts to make him hers.

All because she had this stupid notion in her head that he _might_ have feelings for her. That he would regard her as more than just Helga Pataki the girl who makes his life miserable.

_Did I really think that he would notice her?_

_Yes..._ she told herself.

She really believed that he would see through her bully façade and really see her, the _real_ her. After all he was the only one who believed, other than Phoebe that is, that she's more to what she lets on.

But he suddenly stopped trying in sixth grade. Either he gave up or just stopped caring, she never knew.

At first, she assumed it was just a phase... but as days, weeks, months, even years progress. She knew he stopped, _really_ stopped. Sure, he still acts the way he does, caring, sensitive, helpful and so on. But its more like obligatory rather than willingly. The connection they had, not friendly or intimate, suddenly vanished. He always seemed to be...

... preoccupied, or something.

Looking down at the docks, she looked at her reflection on the clear water.

On the outside, you can see a girl that any sane straight girl would want to look like or so Phoebe had said. She never really believed her. Phoebe would say she looked totally gorgeous even though she personally knew she looked no better than Shrek. After all, Phoebe _is_ her best friend.

Sighing, she was sure that she looks just as broken on the outside as she is on the inside.

Because inside all you can see is darkness. You can feel her disappointment, her resentment, her anger but most of all you can feel her pain. Arnold was her light through all of this obscurity before. Now, there's no one. No hope. She's totally lost.

It was no wonder to her that Arnold doesn't like her. For she's not anything like Lila. She's not pretty, smart, funny, sensitive, kind, helpful... She's the complete _opposite_ of her.

And even if she change her appearance and attitude and be like Lila... its not the same.

She already did that once. But it wasn't her he was attracted to. It wasn't her who he wanted to spend time with and talk with. It was Lila he wanted to do all that stuff with. It was all because she reminded him of Lila. Not because he liked her or he saw the real her... but because she reminded him of who he really wants... Lila. (A/N: the "Masquerade" episode)

No one can blame Arnold for liking Lila. All the boys in the school do. The only reason that she has no boyfriend until now is because of...

Well, her probably.

Arnold was probably the only guy after Lila that wants more than just quick shag. And she knew that Lila _knew_ that.

But Lila never did go out with Arnold. In fact, she always rejected him maybe because she didn't want her to get hurt. Because Lila knew that she loved Arnold. And Lila kept her secret even after all those years

_She really is something._ She mused as the revelation hits her._  
_  
She should talk to her. Tell her she can have Arnold. Let her know she won't hold it against her.

All she wants is for Arnold to be happy. And the only way that can happen is if he's with Lila. Even if he's not with her, that's fine. Just as long as his happy.

_God knows he at least deserves that, with me torturing him 24/7 and all._

Helga stared at her reflection again and noted little waves gently padding the dock.

Finally, the sun began to set and before she knew it, it was nightfall. Hesitantly, she lifts her self up the ground and raises her head.

_The night is full of stars. So beautiful.  
_  
A smile slowly crept unto her angelic face.

_Like Arnold. The star is like Arnold in my life. Guiding me in times of darkness.  
_  
An epiphany hit her and the smile fell from her face only to be replaced by a frown.

_A star that I will never reach. No matter how much I wants it or how hard I try... I can never have it. _

She can never have _him_.

Sighing, she turns and walks away headed towards her house with a thought:

_I have to let him go and try to move on, right?

* * *

_

A/N: Hi... thanks to all those who reviewed.

I revised this chapter because some of you maybe confused about the whole switching p.o.v. thing.

So... I did the italics for thoughts...

Anyway...

Tell me what you think...

…by reviewing, of course.


	3. Ch3 Irony

A/N: thoughts are italicized... sorry for the delay...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

THUD!

"Watch it!" a female voice yelled at him.

He knew it was _her_. He brushed himself and then offered his hand to Helga.

"Here. Let me help you." Arnold offered.

Either Helga was suddenly deaf or she was still ignoring him, she refused his offer and stood up and continued to walk. He didn't prefer it but he has a gut feeling it was the latter

_I wonder what's up with her. She has been like that for the past two weeks. Simply, ignoring me._

She also stopped being "the bully".

_I mean, she still does get sarcastic and stuff, but this time it's different. She doesn't bother anyone that doesn't bother her_.

She stopped going out of her way to bother anyone especially him.

Every time he bumps into her she gets all grumpy and when she sees that it's him she just shrugs it off like it never happened. But when it's with others she acts like she always does, and for a moment you'll think she's back but... guess again.

Not only that but the only time she talks to him is when she's oblige to it. Like for class and stuff.

_And it's been bothering me like hell. _

Everything was going smooth for him. His studies, friends... and yes, Lila.

A few days after their 'conversation', she calls him up and asked him if they could meet. The next thing he knew they were lip locking in the park and officially in a relationship.

He had no objection whatsoever with Lila and him being in a relationship. But with Helga, that's a different story.

Ever since he first met her. He knew there was something different about her. Something... _special_.

And ever since that day in preschool, he tries to be her friend. But she just kept pushing him away.

But still he didn't give up.

On sixth grade he had an idea. He would be more discreet and cautious. He wouldn't push her to open up to him. He wouldn't pressure her allow him to change her.

He knew there was some good in her. He'd seen it... well, glimpses of it anyway.

So, with that decision he stopped trying to do just that.

There were lots of times when he came pretty close to breaking his decision and tell Helga to open up to him, or to stop the bully façade she's always putting up.

But every time that happens he tells himself to wait for her in her own time.

Luckily for him... or not, depends on your perspective... school became a lot tougher, things became a lot more complicated and convincing Lila to go out with him while competing with other suitors of hers became harder.

So it took up a lot of his time and thoughts. But that didn't mean he completely forgot about Helga. He thinks about her frequently.

_Especially at times when she suddenly ignores me completely_.

Sure he liked it at first that she never bugs him, call him names and such. But suddenly, he WANTS Helga to bug him, tease him and do what she usually does to him.

He can't really explain it but he—

His thoughts were cut with Lila's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Lila said with a frown when he still wouldn't kiss her back.

"Nothing. You just... surprised me that's all." He answered.

"Oh... anyway, I was thinking maybe we should skip your practice and go on a date, what do you think?" Lila asked eagerly.

"Arnold? Arnold?" Lila started shaking him when he still didn't answer her.

"Huh?"

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah... well look I need to go to practice, okay?"

"You weren't listening to me, were you?" Lila asked pouting.

"What makes you say that?" Arnold asked a little irritated.

"I told you before, if you were listening, that maybe you should skip practice and have an ever so wonderful date with me instead."

"Lila, you know I can't." he said trying to keep his irritation not to be obvious.

"Why? It's after school. You've been doing that every single day after school. They won't mind if you miss it just this once... please?" Lila asked pleadingly.

Arnold would oblige to it without a second doubt if she asked him that the past two weeks... when someone else didn't occupy his mind.

"No, " he said firmly but gently "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Bye!"

He left before Lila could say another word.

He had to talk to Helga and find out what's wrong. And he'll do it tonight when she comes to his house tonight for their project.

He knew they weren't best friends or anything. But he just wants her to not ignore him.

_When Helga finally changes, I want her to come back to her old self. _

_Ironic, isn't it?

* * *

_

A/N: Well there it is... chapter 3.

Sorry for the delay.

Thanks for those who reviewed.

Keep them coming...

Next chapter is Arnold's 'talk' with Helga at HIS house.

That is if you want me to continue...

You know how to answer...

Just review.

Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated.


	4. Ch4 Cease

A/N: Thoughts are italicized...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

* * *

Chapter 4 Cease

Helga couldn't work here.

She's been in Arnold's room for three hours. And what have hey accomplished? Nothing. Okay, maybe not nothing, but it's just a notch away from nothing, which in her opinion is nothing.

She had a fairly simple plan. All she had to do was go to Arnold's, finish their project, ignore him during the process, and go home. It was really a simple plan, and it would've work too, if she didn't forget one very, _very_ tiny detail...

... SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH THE GUY!

Yeah, very tiny detail. She notices everything he does.

At first it was fine. After they arrived, she worked on their project immediately. Arnold helped of course.

But then she started to notice that they were alone in the confines of his room. That they were only a few inches from each other. That if she turned her head and faced him then leaned in just a little bit their noses would be touching.

She tried to get rid of these feelings. Constantly, telling herself she should ignore him. That this was not part of the plan. That he already has a girlfriend. And most importantly, that she was over him.

She soon found out what load of crap that was.

She couldn't help but detect every movement he makes. The way his hands turned the pages of his physiology book. The regular intake of his breathing. The way his hair gets more disheveled as he ran one of his hands through it. Every feature on his face, every movement of his body, every single detail about him, she noticed.

Even the way he smelled, Oh God, How she loved the way his smelled.

But that wasn't all.

What really, _really_ got the tiniest shred of concentration left in her was when he spoke to her. And they haven't even been working on their project for barely fifteen minutes.

He didn't say anything special, just random things like school, sports, movies, stuff like that.

However when she heard him speak, her first thought was, _beautiful voice._ It has been a long time since she heard him speak to her, with an actual conversation he was doing willingly.

She couldn't help but watch at the corner of her eyes the way his mouth moves.

_Beautiful voice comes from beautiful mouth_.

How she wanted to press her lips to his. To feel its softness and warmth. To share something, even for just a few seconds, intimate with him. To feel pure bliss only his lips can give.

Crimeney! She had to stop doing this. She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind, but it just kept coming back.

The result? She couldn't work. She couldn't even think about something,_ anything_ else but him.

He kept on trying to make some kind of conversation. Which she would try to ignore.

But, damn, was it hard to do.

How can you honestly ignore the guy you're in love with? How can you ignore your one true desire talking to you? That your obsession for fourteen years of your life is here with you alone, mind you, in his room?

You just couldn't.

But she tried, hard. It took everything she has not to utter a single word on the tip of her tongue.

Bringing her back to the present was silence.

He wasn't saying anything but she knew it was only a matter of minutes.

And when he did, he took her by surprise.

Helga G. Pataki does not get easily surprised, nonetheless she did.

The first thing she felt when the last word left his beautiful perfect mouth was regret.

Not too long after that the dam inside her burst.

The dam she was preventing to break for the past two weeks.

She knew that the ignoring him phase has just stopped. Whether she liked it or not.

She knew that no matter how vain her love for him was she would still keep on loving him.

Helga knew that the denying act for her love for Arnold was over.

* * *

A/N: First of, I want to thank all those who reviewed. I didn't imagine people still kept reading this stuff. Keep the reviews coming, they're greatly appreciated. Anyway, I want to aplogize for the late update. I've just been really busy.

Just remember one thing: _the more you review, the earlier I post the next chapter up._

That is if you still want me to continue after this crappy chapter.

I hope it isn't that crappy.

Review if you haven't, review if you had. In short, just review.


	5. Ch5

A/N: Thoughts are italicized…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

* * *

Chapter 5

"I know you hate me Helga and I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did. I really am."

Arnold faced Helga, waiting for any indication that what he said had not gone unheard. The blank look upon her face wasn't very promising in his opinion. He stared at her, scrutinizing for any sign of response, for what felt like an eternity.

Sighing, he turned his vision straight ahead. They were currently sitting on the floor with their back on his bed. They were supposed to make a project but they got a little side-tracked. Okay, so maybe it was him that got them side tracked.

He just couldn't stand it though. The silence was unnerving. So he attempted some kind, actually, _any_ kind of conversation with her. But still, she wouldn't budge. There was no reply on her part. Nothing.

He even thought that if he just walked out of his room, Helga wouldn't even notice. He was a bit tempted to that said task… just so he could get a reaction from her.

See? He was _that_ desperate.

But he restrained himself. He wasn't like that. He wouldn't just leave Helga to complete their projects by herself… not that she would at any circumstance.

Another sigh escaped his mouth as he began contemplating another way to put a stop to this "Silent Helga" as he dubbed her during the past two weeks.

"I don't hate you." a gruff mumbled reply came.

At first, he wasn't sure if it was him that said that. He didn't remember saying that or even thinking anything close to that. And why would he answer his own question. He wouldn't. So that means…

He turned his face looking at Helga like she had grown a third head or something.

_It couldn't be Helga, could it?_

"Stop looking at me like that, football head." Scowled Helga.

He closed his mouth and tried to avert his gaze, but the effort was futile. He couldn't believe it! Helga just talked to him… twice for that matter.

He had never felt so happy to hear her voice. It was the first time in two weeks that Helga actually acknowledged him willingly. He's got to hand it to himself, for a second he was starting to doubt himself. But, now, he feels as optimistic as ever.

He wasn't aware that a grin had formed upon his face.

"Stop it, Arnoldo." she snapped, a frown slowly settling on her face.

"Er… sorry…" he trailed off.

His hand subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck that was a definite sign of his nervousness. He wasn't sure what to say next. He didn't know if he should say anything at all. However, curiosity won.

"What do you mean 'you don't hate me'?" he inquired.

Rolling her eyes, she replied "It means I don't hate you. It's plain English, Arnoldo. It's really not that hard."

He let the last part slide.

"It's just… well, you know… er…" he said struggling for the right words.

"Crimeney! Just spit it out, Football head. I don't have all day." She said irritated.

He was really at a loss for words. How could he ask why she acts mean, without offending her? How could he tell her that she comes off as cruel and heartless? She just started talking to him; he really doesn't want her to stop.

"Well, then, why do you act like you do?" he asked apprehensively.

"Like what?"

"Like you hate me."

It took Helga a moment to respond.

"I don't know. Could you just drop it?" She said indifferently.

"No, Helga. I can't just drop it. I'm tired of fighting with you. We're not children, anymore. I don't want us to act like we're mortal enemies all the time. It's stupid and childish." He said in a firm voice that surprised even him.

"If it's so stupid, then why don't you just drop it?" she scoffed stubbornly.

"Because I just can't. I want us to be friends. I want us to start on a clean slate." He said.

"You just don't get it, do you? We can't be friends because you want to start over or such. It doesn't work like that." Helga said aggravated.

"Why not?"

"Because… it just doesn't, all right?" she sighed.

Silence dragged on, but neither of them said anything. He just didn't understand why Helga has to be so hard headed about this.

"What can we be then?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You said we couldn't be friends, what can we be then?"

A thoughtful look made it's way on Helga's face. Then with a shrug she replied " I don't know."

"How does it work then?" he asked.

"How does what work?"

"How do we become friends?"

"Why do you keep pushing this? You have tons of friends. Aren't you satisfied with that?" she said throwing her hands in the air as a sign of frustration.

"Why don't you just give it a chance? We don't have to be best friends or anything. We can just hang out and stuff. Please? Just try it for half the year or something." he begged.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" she asked.

He shook his head with the begging look still pasted on his face.

"Fine." she agreed in a defeated tone. "I'll try it for half the year and if I hate it you have to be my slave, meaning you have to do everything I say for the remainder of the year, deal?"

"Deal." He shook her hand to seal the contract.

He wasn't really sure what he just agreed to. But for him it was better than nothing. He could hear Gerald's favorite phrase ringing in his ears 'you're a bold, guy, Arnold'.

He shook all uncertainty from his head.

He's got half a year to make Helga like him.

Wait a minute, that may have sounded different than what he intended.

But as confusing as it is…

He's not sure which gist he meant.

* * *

A/N: Finally, that's chapter 5. I'm not going to name the chapters anymore because for me it's too time consuming.

Anyway, if you want me to continue tell me you thoughts and feedbacks, and review.

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait.


	6. Ch 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Hey, Helga! Wait up!" someone called from behind her.

She didn't bother to turn around and look for the source of the sound. She already knew whom that voice belonged to. She would recognize it anywhere. Instead, she continued on as if she never heard anything. She knew that he would have no trouble catching up with her. Feeling the presence of someone walking beside her a few moments later, proved that her assumption was correct.

"G'morning, Helga." Arnold greeted her cheerfully.

Her pace never faltering, Helga offered Arnold a curt nod and a glance as a reply.

"So, do you mind if I walk with you to school?" asked Arnold.

Helga pointedly rolled her eyes at Arnold and continued her steady pace.

"Well?" pressed Arnold when Helga didn't reply after a minute.

She shrugged and hoped that it would satisfy him. She had never been a morning person and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

Apparently though, Arnold wasn't contented with it.

"Helga, I thought we had a deal." Arnold sighed. "You agreed you'd try to be friendlier and actually give me a chance. You can't back out now."

"I'm not backing up on anything, Arnoldo. I just don't feel like acting like one of your perky happy friends, all right?" snapped Helga looking clearly irritated.

"You don't have to be mad about it. I just thought you suddenly went back to ignoring me again." said Arnold.

"Ignoring you? You think I'm suddenly _ignoring you_ just because I'm not acting all sunshine and daises? Well, I'm sorry that I'm not _perfect_." Helga spat, quickening her pace.

"This isn't about that and you know it, Helga. I would've just appreciated it if you just answered me every once in a while, you know. Just so I know I'm not talking to myself." replied Arnold hiding his annoyance but matching her stride perfectly with his own.

"Oh, well then, it's entirely my fault. I apologize that I don't feel the need to come at your beck and call. That I don't worship Hillwood's golden boy. Shame on me." retorted Helga mockingly giving him a leering look.

"That's not what I meant. I just- argh!" Arnold let out a frustrated sigh. "Could you just try to be civil? You promised that you would."

"So, I'm not being civil, am I?" asked Helga, her temper flaring up. She stopped dead in her tracks, spinning around to look at him with a glint in her eyes.

"You're not when you keep on insulting me like that." replied Arnold barely hiding his irritation.

"I'm acting like a barbarian, is that it? Not good enough for goody-goodies, am I?" sneered Helga.

"Helga, I-"

"Well, I should've known." interrupted Helga. "You're just too good to associate with bullies like me. And here I thought you believed in equality or some such nonsense."

"I just thought that you could act like a _normal_ person." said Arnold, his exasperation getting the better of him.

"Normal? You don't think I'm normal? Oh, I get it. I'm just too lowly for you to be considered normal. I should've accepted that I could never measure up to wonder boy's high standards. It was foolish of me to think so." said Helga her words dripping with venom and her shoulders squared.

"What's you problem?" asked Arnold irately.

"What's _your_ problem?" she tossed back.

"I'm trying to be your friend, Helga." gritted Arnold.

"I never _asked_ you to be my friend, Football head. You did that all on your own." scoffed Helga.

"Well, you don't have to go and make it any more difficult. You agreed that you would at least give it a go. You're not even _trying_." he said steadily.

"What should I do then? Since you're the expert in this." snapped Helga caustically.

"Stop acting like this." answered Arnold.

"Like what? _Like me_?" asked Helga infuriated.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't change my personality to fit your mood. I'm sorry that I'm not like your friends." She continued her voice laced with sarcasm.

"I neve-" he started.

"Let me get this through that thick skull of yours, football head. If you want to be my friend then accept me as I am. Don't try to change me into one of your fans. If you want a follower, you better look someplace else." threatened Helga her fists clenched.

"That's not my intention at all, Helga. I –"

"What do you want?! Either say it or just leave me alone." she snapped loudly.

"I just want you to stop jumping at my throat first thing in the morning. All I did was try to be friendly, Helga. I wasn't provoking you by any means." said Arnold, his anger dissipating.

"That's my point exactly. _Morning_. It's too damn early and if you think I'm going to act all chipper, well it's not bloody likely. So you can ju-"

She looked at Arnold and saw that he was red in the face clutching his stomach.

"That's what this is about?" choked Arnold.

"What?" asked Helga dumbfounded.

It took her a moment before she realized that Arnold was laughing. Not just a chuckle but a full-out laughter. He wasn't angered by her retort rather he looked like he found it amusing.

She rounded at him, glare in place to mask her confusion. "Are you laughing _at me_?" asked Helga indignantly.

She didn't appreciate being made fun of.

"I just- well, it's just… I found it funny tha-" noticing that the glare on Helga's face wasn't softening he tried to contain his laughter.

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you and for the laughing part." apologized Arnold sincerely. "I didn't- I mean, I'm not making fun of you or anything. I just… I should've known you weren't a morning person." he finished sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Narrowing her eyes, she decided that she didn't want to worsen the situation and decided to let it go. The reason being that she was just still half-awake so she couldn't be bothered to try and put up a fight. She was too bloody tired and it was_ too bloody early_. No, it had nothing to do with the fact that Arnold had an amazing laughter that seemed to make her anger disappear.

"What gave you that idea?" asked Helga sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I don't know. Must be the fact that you nearly bit my head off a few seconds ago." he answered jokily jamming his fist in his pockets.

"It would probably be best if you keep your mouth shut, then. Bad things tend to happen when you open them." said Helga half-heartedly resuming her walk.

Arnold let out a chuckle following her without missing a stride. "Whatever you say, Helga."

A comfortable silence enveloped them. Arnold kept silent knowing that it would probably be best if he did. Obviously, Helga wasn't in the mood to talk and he found that he didn't mind it all that much. He figured that he could always try to talk to her later.

Besides, if nothing else, walking side by side with Helga without insults, teasing or any taunting involved could be considered as a vast improvement.

Unknowingly, a grin started forming in his face.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's chapter 6. I'm starting to loose interest in this story and the fact that they did nothing but banter ridiculously for the whole chapter certainly proves this. I'm sure a lot of you are probably disappointed by it and would not wish for me to continue. I fully understand that and wouldn't dream of blaming you.

On a lighter note, if you _still are_ interested in this fic, which I highly doubt anyone would be, please review and say so. Constructive criticisms are best. So, are your opinions. Who knows? A single review might motivate me to update.

My muse is gone… Please give it back…

Thanks for those who reviewed. I am indebted to you lot without end.

Cheerio!


End file.
